ASOLRELOSWFMPPFY
by CHICKENSLOVEBONES
Summary: A Series of; loosely related exceptionally long one shots, written for my pleasure, published for yours


As soon as he had the front door unlock he sat on the couch and flipped on the TV.

There was a Philly's game on tonight and normally he would have gotten home earlier but interrogation had taken longer than he thought. It seems that despite all the evidence the suspect was still reluctant to confess to having murdered his neighbor. That just started to piss him off. The guy knew he was guilty, they knew he was guilty but he was still reluctant to confess, and after every minute that passed by he started to get more frustrated with the guy. It was no longer a matter of justice and finding a killer, it was a matter of baseball and that this guy was stopping him from seeing it.

After he finally confessed Booth ran to his car, drove like a bat out of hell (minding the rules of the road), and ran up the stairs because not even missing the begging of the game could get him back in that elevator.

He got up of the couch and went to close his front door that he had left open; all the while keeping an eye on the TV like it would vanish if he looked away. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped back on the couch still wearing his cought and suit because he did not want to leave the TV unattended for as long as it would take to go to his room and change.

Sitting in his living room in a suit drinking beer watching the game just felt wrong somehow though. So he got up and stripped to his boxers in the middle of his living room, leaving a pile of clothes on the floor beside the couch. Then he plopped back down on the couch and took another sip of his beer. He did not know why watching baseball and drinking beer in his underwear felt better, he just knew it did. In the same way it felt good to drink beer out of a silly hat, smoke a cigar and read a comic in the tub. The feeling that if he did it no one would stop him.

The truth was that no one was going to stop him. He could drink in the tub, Hell he could drown in the tub. No one was going to stop him. That is why he didn't believe Bones when she said humans weren't built for monogamy. It is nice to have someone to come home at the end of the day and check to see if you drowned in the tub.

As soon as the next commercial was on he made a mad dash to the bathroom, he knew he needed a shower and wouldn't want to take it latter. He turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. Since commercials only last about three minutes, he would have to shower army style, wet/soap/rinse, turning the water off during the soap cycle, in and out, four minutes tops. Bones would be proud; he was saving the planet, one cold shower at a time. He wondered why it felt like he was wearing a second skin until he realized he was still wearing his boxers. He pealed them down his legs and chucked them over the curtain were they landed with a satisfying plunk.

He wondered if you could drown in the shower. You needed at least two inches of water to drown (something he had learned from a case); his old claw foot tub retained at least five inches of water until the shower stopped. It might be possible, if he slipped, hit his head on the wall or the tub and landed face first. He shook of that thought; tomorrow he was going to get some more of those adhesive ducks he put in the tub when parker was little. Last thing he needed was Bones coming to look for him to discovery he had drowned in the tub. He could see it know; 'Booth my partner who survived bullets, bombs, kidnappings and torture, was dun in by a bathtub and a good half a foot of water.'

You tell me that your angry

But not because of me

Or what we were or what we have

Or what we cease to be

So are you made at her

And her trick-full deceitfully lye

To follow you home to be

Your darling loving bride

Yes maybe your made at her

And her selfish spoiled games

Because she was the one you called

By all those endearment names

Because you said you loved her

She said she loved you too

That is one of those things

I could never do

To lead you on as a sap

Or play you as a fiddle

To leave you behind to mean

Not much – so very little.

After he got out he wrapped a towel around his waist and without bothering to dry off further sat down on the couch. Taking a drink of his beer he wondered what Bones would think of him now, sitting in his living room in a towel, soaking wet, drinking beer and watching baseball. It was a funny moment especially considering the fact that she would have pointed out in her wonderfully observant way that he had satellite, and could pause the game.

After a few more commercials during which he had managed to put on sweats, make a sandwich, and grab another beer. The phone rang and the way it always works is that it rings not during a commercial because that would be to easy, no it rang right during the best most interesting part. He picked up the phone and answered it the way he did every phone he answered, no matter whose it was.

"Booth"

"Hey Booth, did I leave my copy of the case file at your place"

"No Bones you left it in my office"

"O' I'll go get it then"

"No Bones they closed up early tonight"

"Why did they do that?"

"I don't really know why, I just got the memo that they were going to close at nine for some kind of maintenance," he said hoping she could not see his lying face over the phone

"Ok I'll just get the maintenance guys to let me in"

"No I don't think you should do that" he stalled.

"Why not"

"Look I'll just drop it off by you tomorrow"

"Ok see you tomorrow bye"

"Bye Bones"

He knew he shouldn't lye to her, but he wanted to watch the game and the files really were at his place. If he told her that she would come over to get them. Its not that he didn't want bones at his place. It's just that he would not be able to concentrate on the rest of the game. If she came over logic order dictates that she would end up staying to watch the game and work on paper work there. While he knew he did not want to do paper work, he would end up helping her with the rest of hers anyway.

The other problem was sitting on the couch with her. The way it worked in the past is that they would stay up all night finishing what ever it was they were doing (because they were that dedicated or because neither wanted to call it a night and go home) and when he woke up first he would find them both on the couch.

They were always stretched out with his head crimped up on the armrest; she would be lying on top of his body with her legs nestled together with his. He would have one arm wrapped around her with a hand on the small of her back, and she would have her face tucked into the crook of his neck. It was a nice way to sleep and a hell of a way to wake up, to feel her body completely flush with his. Her breast pressed into his chest with the weight of her body. So closed to her he could feel her rhythmic heartbeat in his chest.

He just knew she would freak out to find them this way, but he always managed to wake up first (lasting side effects of the army). He would slide out from under her as carefully as he could, which was always difficult with her hanging on to his shirt like she would blow away otherwise. If she asked him he would say he got up and went to bed after she fell asleep, or he would just carry her to her bed.

While he loved to wake up like this, it was getting harder and harder to crawl out from under her before she woke up. He would love one day to just lie there staring at her as she slept. To watch her wake and open her eyes, to be the first thing she saw. He knew he couldn't do that yet; one day he would. One day he would get to see her wake up for the rest of there lives, to be the last and the first one to see her everyday. To be the first and last thing she saw. Yet everyday he had woken up like that, with her draped over him, sleeping on him like it was what she always did, it wasn't the day, so he got up. He got up and made the coffee and took a shower. He never saw her wake up because he was in the shower thinking about the day he got to. He got up everyday because that's what he thought he had to do. Be her partner. Wakeup before she did, get up, make coffee and wait.

He told her that the paper work was at his office, because he didn't want to deal with all that tonight and deal with it tomorrow either. She worked too much anyway so maybe she would just relaxe tonight.

After the game was over he flipped of the TV and stared at his beer. He felt guilty not only did he lye to her but he did it for selfish reasons, because he did not want to deal with her. He got up and began to look for the paper work. He was going to drive it over to her place, and then he was going to sit and help her finish it because that's what partners did.

Problem was he could not find it. He looked every were he thought it would be then be then he thought about it.

_If I were Bones were would leave my paper work…__**If I were Bones I wouldn't leave it any were**__….__** I would take it with me**__…_

He sat down on his couch and started running his hand over his face and throw his hair. He needed to find that paper work; he needed to help her with it. He couldn't stand the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. The churning feeling of gilt that made him want to throw up. He lied to her because he did not want to have to deal with her, and all the stupid feelings that came with.

No he couldn't have loved Hannah or Rebecca, at least not this way. He had to fall in love with her. The most stubborn, difficult women that god saw fit to create. He hated her for it. She had to be her; beautiful, sexy, smart-ass her, who didn't get pop-culture or even a damn nock-nock joke. Who made him smile just because her forehead scrunched up when she thought realy hard. If he had met Hannah first he would have been happy. If he had married Rebecca he might have been happy. He did not know what he did or who he pissed off but the big man upstairs had seen it fitting to be stove on him the sick twisted joke that is the very nature or Dr. Temperance Brennen. The fact that she is the thing he wants most, but can never have.

That's why he was angry because he could have been happy with Hannah or Rebecca or god knows who else, but no he met her. Now no one is as smart as her, as sexy as her, as beautiful as her, as scarred as her, as loyal as her, as scared as her, as loving as her, as motherly as her, loves his son as her, gets him like her, protects him like her. No she was the god damn slandered. She was it, that or nothing else.

He got up and kept looking for that paper work, because it wasn't her fault. It's not her fault that she was sent hear to keep him from being happy. That he hated her because he loved her. That he didn't know if he stopped loving her the same way because he hated her so much for it.

He popped a half a container of tums to deal with his 'indigestion' and kept flipping over piles of stuff looking for that paper work. The next pile he flipped had something under neigh. He picked it up and examined it. He couldn't tell why but it seemed to call out to him, like something of significant importance

_**Don't let Bones hear you say that…. All you would hear is 'Objects have no intrinsic value, and even if they did they can not physicly speak'**__…._

Upon further examination under the eye of a confused and dumb founded agent, he realized what it was.

It was the St. Christopher medal he gave Bones before she left for MakaPooPoo. Maluko Islands he corrected himself.

_**There is no reason to pretend to say it wrong if she's not here**__…_

He looked at the medal. A simple picture stamped on to a cheap piece of metal. It held no physical value and she knew it.

_God forbid you tell her it had Spiritual meaning…. __**You're just asking to get insulted**__…._

Even if it meant nothing to her it meant something to him, and seeing as he meant something to her, he was able to convince her to wear it.

She said she wasn't going to wear it all the time but jugging from the ware to the chain he could tell that she had worn it a lot. The chain of the medal had been silver in color. Now it appeared copper in the places the coating had worn of. The chain remained long enough that to wear it under her shirt, it would have rested between her breasts lying right over her heart. It was clear though that it had been broken in at least one spot, were someone had reconnected the links. Not to mention that the medal it self was roughly bent in half.

Oddly enough she had added more to the chain. It also held what looked like a locket that had been driven through a meat gringder and a USB dive that was so rubbed down with dirt you had to wonder if it worked.

He tried to open the locket but realized that the thing was jammed shut on a set of hinges that had rusted closed. He pulled out a pen and tried to rig it open snapping the hinge in the process.

_Craps now she'll know I found it…__**why are you afraid she knows**__…_

He had no reason to know but he felt like he shouldn't be looking at this like it was something privet that he wasn't supposed to see that she had left behind without thinking, but for the life of him he could not put it down without knowing what it was. Holding the two pieces and the dust that was the hinge in his hand he carefully flipped it over reveling a photo in the bottom half.

_Hey this was after we dropped Pops off…_

He held it up and the picture fell out, he reached down to get it and saw another picture had been underneath

_This one was after Jared's wedding…Bones was my Date…..__**No she wasn't**__…__**She accompanied you as a platonic friend**__…_

He popped out this picture, and the next one and the next one. His bitter demeanor lifting more and more with each piece of paper that flicked out.

_Him, Bones, and Hank; outside the retirement center_

_Him, Bones, Jared, and Padma; on there wedding day_

_Russ, Amy, Emma, Hailey, Margaret, Bones and Max; Christmas Day_

_Cam, Angela, Hogins, Sweets, Daisy, Him and Bones; Anok exhibit_

_Zack, and Bones; Diner after Zach received his doctorate_

_Michelle__, and Cam; Christmas Eve_

_Wendell, Arastoo, Nigel, Clark, Daisy, Fisher; Jeffersonian Halloween ball_

_Caroline, Him and Bones; New Orleans_

_Parker, and Max; Science club_

_Gordon Gordon, Him and Bones; Gordon's restaurant_

_Bones and Daisy; Indonesia_

…_.Why dose she have all these in hear…._

He untucked the slip of paper from the other half of the previously dismembered locket. All it said as an explanation was "Familia mea".

Granted he learned Latin in catholic school, he still would have known what that meant. _My Family_. He would have never thought she'd call the interns that, but she did spend seven months in the jungle with Daisy, so who knows.

_Bones says she doesn't have a family…__**She**__** managed to fill the damn locket**__…_

They were a family. The Thought of that made him sad. They were a family, his family too and he didn't have pictures of all of them. He had a picture on his desk of Parker, Bones and him at the zoo. He had one back at his apartment of, Him and Bones/ Tony and Roxy. He also had a shoebox full of clippings from cases they had worked that he kept in his desk at work, and he had signed copies of all of her books that had a permanent display on his bookshelf.

This was one of the many things that were different about his relationships with Bones and Hannah. When Hannah left so did all pictures he had of her. Not with Bones. After she broke his heart her pictures stayed up, even the one on his desk of the three of them at the zoo. It sat right next to the one he had had of him and Hannah, because no matter what happened Bones was family. She was the standard.

They would have to do that something about that. Get everyone to the lab.

_The only place big enough to house our entire family…Our Family…All of us together…My Family…Interesting__** how you go from "Her family" to "Our family" to "My family"**__…_

And take a picture, because a family as big as theirs needed a bid group family picture with all in attendance.

I love you so very much

And yet you continue to blame

Listing me in your line up to

Account for all you pain

My name is written centered

In the list of who's to blame

So no matter where you choose to start

I always stay the same

Just like in your life

After I broke your heart

My position in your life remained

A central vital part

"O" So very carefully he set down the remnants of the locket that held his family and picked up the chain examining the USB drives.

_Why would this be on here…Does she keep her work on here…__**what else could it be**__…seems like a bad place to keep it…_

Deciding he might as well find out; he popped the dirt thing into his laptop.

_What would be important enough to keep around her neck in Maluko…_

…_**Spy satellite information**__…._

…_**Launch codes**__…_

…_**Origins of live**__…_

When it popped up on his computer he looks at the top corner, but instead of Drive G, or something to that extent it read in big bold and all caps MY HEART.

_Crap… crap…CRAP…..it couldn't have been launch codes could it…__**I don't think you should read that**__…..I am not going to read it…I am not going to…Damnit…_

He closed his eyes and clicked open files. Opening his eyes all he saw was a list of titles. He didn't know what it was, he just knew he shouldn't read it; it was an invasion of privacy, her privacy and was not meant to be seen by him. And like the moment he walked into a casino, he heard that gentle hum over his shoulder calling him to be bad.

Giving in, he hit the key much harder then necessary. The second it popped up he regretted it but it was already too late as he started to read.

_The Answers in the Dead_

_People think I'm odd_

_To talk to the dead_

_To ask them all my Questions_

_And write down what they said_

_People think I'm odd_

_Because I'd rather be_

_Digging up a grave_

_Because it isn't me_

_People like to Judge_

_The way I choose to live_

_Never do they think about_

_What I have to give_

_People think I'm weird_

_To work in a lab_

_To spend all my free time_

_Over a bone covered slab_

_People think I'm weird_

_Because of what I do_

_Never do they relies_

_They need me too_

_If it weren't for me_

_They would never know_

_How to keep on living_

_Learning to let go_

_If it weren't for me_

_And my time with the dead_

_Never would we know_

_The things that they said_

_Even after what I say_

_They do not to understand_

_How much they do depend on me_

_To look after the dead_

_-To Science –To Labs –To the Dead_

_2003_

_I'm speech less…she must have written this right after she started at the Jeffersonian …. __**Job description of an anthropologist**__ ….why haven't I read this before….__**No Da dumb ass she didn't show it to you**__…__**why would she**__… __**when you met.. you thought she was a freak to**__…but she's not….__**dose she know she's not**__…I don't know if I've ever told her…__**besides**__…..__**She wrote this for herself**__...and didn't show me…__**why would she its hers**__…__**and you had to get nosy and read it**__…__**she'll never forgive you**__…..so dose it matter if I read another…__**I don't think so you've already violated any trust she gave you**__…..__**what's to loose**__…._

So with a twitchy finger inflicted from gilt he opened another, because if two wrongs couldn't make a right; what the hell would.

_The Humanity in the Human_

_Driven by human compassion_

_Not for fear of hell_

_Peace belonging to heaven_

_And things that go as well_

_Life for joy of living_

_Not regrets of death_

_Hope that leads to dreams to come_

_Will always give us strength_

_Peace refined from love_

_The purest form of all_

_Stepping up to take your place_

_When answering the call_

_Passion driven out of respect_

_Behind the things we do_

_No matter who it is we are_

_We got here just as you_

_-To the things that make us human_

_2002_

_After her trips as a grad student…..she's probably seen more of hell than any of us will know…__**yet she goes back…. time and again**__…because its her job….and she's good…Damn Good…She's the best…_

He opened another because it was no longer a question of if he was going to read more. He knows he was going to read more, the voice of reason inside his head know he was going to read more. He was too far-gone to even consider stopping.

_The Truth in the Things We Do_

_The things we do when we are drunk_

_Are not the wrong things to do_

_The things I did when I was buzzed_

_Told me how I feel for you_

_It cannot tell me what to do_

_Or how to think and feel_

_It does not serve to change the truth_

_But to intensify the real_

_The feelings do not pour out of_

_A circle shaped of glass_

_Feed one by one down my throat_

_Until they are heard at last_

_The liquor does not make me lie_

_Or tell you what you want to hear_

_It simply serves to help the truth_

_Slip out when you are near_

_-To the inhibitions of booze and the things we say when we forget to think_

_2004_

_This must be from are first kiss….__**the one under the mistletoe**__…no the one in the rain….right after we first met…..__**you kissed her then too**__….seems like my conscious should know that…..__**hey, I can not be held responsible for mistakes you make under the influence of alcohol**__…who said it was a mistake…__**you barley knew her then**__…..but I don't regret it….I don't think she dose ether…__**Shall we read another as you are clearly not going to stop any time soon**__…_

_The Color in the World_

_To see your life in black and white_

_And miss the subtle shades_

_The ray of hues spread far and wide_

_That color all your days_

_Miss the splendor of the grass_

_Panted richly green_

_The gentle wisping of the clouds_

_To let the sun be seen_

_The pain of life in all its shade_

_Is hide plain from view_

_The joy in life-the part I like_

_Cannot be seen by you_

_To see your life in black and white_

_Is to simply mean_

_You do not comprehend your life_

_The half of it you see_

_-To the black and white scientists of the world_

_2006_

_That was beautiful…__**I thought she couldn't see anything but black and white**__…__**that she was always literal and cold**__…..maybe she can…don't call her cold…..…..__**you have**__…__**next one please**__…_

_The Things He Tells Me and the Things I Know_

_He tells me that he loves me_

_And I cannot take to see_

_How he could stand to love someone_

_As oblivious as me_

_He tells me that I 'm brilliant_

_More than a book of knowledge_

_The fact that I'm socially inept_

_He refuses to acknowledge_

_He tells me that I am the most beautiful_

_Of which he takes to see_

_Imagine the quality of the crap_

_With witch he compares me_

_He tells me that I'm loving_

_With a heart weighed out of gold_

_If he cared a chance to brush my hand_

_He would confirm that I was cold_

_He tells me that a happy child_

_A mother as I could make to be_

_I have to guess the sanity of the man_

_That would leave his child with me_

_He tells me that a family_

_Would love a part as me_

_From were I stand I can not find_

_The family he takes to see_

_He tells me his life is full of love_

_In which I have a part_

_How dare he declare that he love_

_A woman without a heart_

_-To those who need your love_

_2010_

He kept wiping the tears out of his eyes, but despite his best efforts he was still having trouble reading the words she had written. The ones that screamed at him how she really saw herself, and how she thought his affection was out of pity.

_How could she think this…..I love her…..__**why would she think that**__….Because I told her…..…__**you mean the chicken shit "I love you, in a professional 'That a girl kind a way'**__…__**'That a girl' being the slightly sexist term of endearment only used by men over the age of sixty**__…that's not what I meant…__**that's what you said**__….but its not true….…__**its what she thinks**__…how could she not know that I really love her…__**what do you mean really love her**__…I mean I love her as in I want to share a bed with her…..__**as in you want to fuck her**__….NO…..I mean yes I want to make love to her….but I want everything else to …..Waking up to her bed head every morning. …. …Kissing her with out being drunk or being black mailed by a prosecutor…having kids with her….__**you heard her**__…..__**she'll be a terrible mother**__…no she'll be a great mother…__**based of what**__…she's caring … loving….and a good teacher…hell she teaches her grad students ….any grad student would chew off there arm to be her assistant…__** I get it 'you love her'**__…__**blablabla**__…__**doesn't mean dam squat if you don't let her know**__…__**now**__ …__**On to the next revelation**_

_The Deception of the Death_

_Half my life_

_I spend dead_

_Aware not_

_Of what was said_

_I lived my own_

_Happy to_

_Until the time_

_That I met you_

_To save me from_

_The dark of hell_

_You had to venture_

_There as well_

_You pulled me back_

_To a place called home_

_Know more shall_

_My spirit roam_

_Now I fear_

_I failed you so_

_For I let you_

_Slip and go_

_But when I venture_

_Back as well_

_Into the darkest_

_We call hell_

_I could not find_

_The man I knew_

_I could not find_

_My darling you_

_But if I have_

_To live my own_

_The rest I live_

_All along_

_Until the day_

_I find you_

_My heart will be_

_At Rest too_

_-To deifying death_

_2007_

_**You know it broke her heart when you died**__….I didn't really die…__**she didn't know that**__…I came back didn't I…..__**For two weeks she thought you were dead**__…__**that the man she loved had died… taking a bullet for her**__…it wasn't my fault….__**DOES NOT MATTER**__…I told her I was sorry…__**did you do it once were you were actually sincerely sorry**__….__**for nothing else than for hurting her**__…no…__**didn't think so**__…..__**next**__…._

_The People in the Purgatory_

_Ten thousand boxes_

_Run up these walls_

_Some of us wonder_

_Will they get to us all_

_Some have forgotten_

_What love used to be_

_It's been so long_

_With no chance to see_

_Some were hear_

_Before the self's were instilled_

_Packed up in boxes_

_Because we appalled_

_The living soles_

_That walked down these halls_

_Staring at pictures_

_Up on the walls_

_Some are children_

_That were lost in the night_

_Left in the boxes_

_To young to fight_

_Some are mothers_

_Whose kids have grown_

_Without answers_

_Never to know_

_What became of the woman_

_Who loved them so dear_

_Brought up without answers_

_Never to hear_

_Some are solders_

_Left dead in the wake_

_Of a war that gave_

_Their souls to take_

_Some have scares_

_Cut long and deep_

_Left to lie still_

_So the blood could seep_

_Some were buried_

_Deep in the ground_

_With out a marker_

_To never be found_

_This place is called limbo_

_The boxes will hold_

_The bones of people_

_Until they are told_

_Who it is that they are_

_So that they can go_

_Back to there families_

_So that they will know_

_What has become of us_

_Where it was that we went_

_That we were sent hear_

_Were are souls were kept_

_-To the nameless dead_

_2005_

_I never got why she would spend hours in the middle of the night on some dusty old bones from limbo…..__**because they were people**__….._

_The Things I Remember and the Things You Can't_

_You say you do not remember_

_And I do not understand_

_How you do not remember_

_Who or what I am_

_Since you cannot remember_

_I will have to tell you how_

_Time has helped to make us_

_Who we are now_

_Because we are the best_

_There ever was to be_

_Time will help you remember_

_Time will help you see_

_How I depend on you_

_To get me through the day_

_Time will help you remember_

_How you used to say_

_We are partners_

_That's never going to change_

_How you are my partner_

_Who'd die and kill for me_

_How we were partners_

_The best there was to be_

_Even though you're here_

_Looking at me now_

_A part of me still knows_

_You way never remember how_

_Because this didn't happen over night_

_Wasn't built in a day_

_What am I to tell you_

_What am I to say_

_So you will remember_

_Macaroni on a Tuesday_

_Movies on the couch_

_Breakfast in the diner_

_Please do tell me how_

_I am supposed to tell you_

_What we used to be_

_When looking at my face_

_You do not know it's me_

_-To those who still remember and those who can't_

_2008_

_I remembered who she was…__**then why'd you ask**__….i didn't know who I was talking to. …Bones my friend…Bren my wife…__**I have news for you**__…..__**their the same person**__...If you knew that why didn't you tell me….__**you decided you were going to go with your brain on that one**__…_

_The Reasons for the Decisions_

_To keep from hurting you_

_The way I new I would_

_I took the steps to try and save_

_Of us of what I could_

_To hang a hold of you_

_I gave you what I could_

_Not enough to reject_

_Me like I new you would_

_Cause if you saw the truth of me_

_Behind the decretive façade_

_A part of what I had to give_

_Would truly have you awed_

_But could you love the rest of me_

_The beaten little girl_

_Hidden-rapped up fetal style_

_In tightly wound up curl_

_The me that was abandoned_

_When I was very young_

_Scared of love that will be lost_

_Just after it has begun_

_The part that has not known_

_The love of which you offer_

_Scared to say that once a time_

_She was somebody's daughter_

_The women who has seen_

_What rather you'd forget_

_Never will she be_

_Forever incent_

_How could you love_

_The parts of me- that I hate_

_To live my own, and dye along_

_Must surly be my fate_

_So before you're left to torment_

_Over how to break my heart_

_I will save you pain, and none the gain_

_To stop before we start_

_-To the different parts of us_

_2010_

_**You never really loved her**__…..what makes you think that…__**you would have tried harder if you had**__…I was the one who took the gamble…_

The Losses in the Line

To a tattered memories

In truth I must hang on

To what we have- not what I lost

Cause we had it all along

When I had the chance

I couldn't see the price I paid

To lose the things we had

When a decision I had made

I thought I was saving

What it was we had

Incase the tides were turned

And weather ventured bad

Because I could not lose you

If we became some thing more

To cut your place out of my life

What would it all be for

To have an open heart

Left for you to see

Would be too hard to leave out

With out you and me

Cause I could not risk it

Losing you and me

I was the one who redrew the line

Of how we were to be

But a line does not mean much

So easily to cross

Figuring the price to pay

When all is said and lost

-To boundaries and borders

2010

…_.What did she have to loose…..__**her best friend**__….._

_Not everything that can be counted counts_

_Not everything that counts can be counted_

_Albert Einstein-_

_Well you can say I counted on you my friend_

_If that is what you can be called_

_I counted on you to be my friend _

_The very best of all_

_I counted on you when you said _

_Things didn't have to change_

_I believed you when they did_

_I sat by and tried to understand _

_There was a part of your life I couldn't be in_

_I understand you had to moving on _

_Just like you said you would_

_I tried to work out my separation issues_

_And cope with my withdrawal_

_The one thing I don't get_

_Is why you had to tell_

_The things that I told you _

_When you were my very best of all_

_I know why you did it_

_To keep your relationship strong_

_It still feels like I was betrayed by you_

_My very best of all_

_When we were still the best_

_A long time ago_

_You told me I shouldn't share_

_The things about you that I know_

_I asked you why this was _

_You told me in reply_

"_What happens between us is ours"_

_Granted this was a long time ago_

_When there was still an us to speak of_

_I am no longer a part of that us_

_Maybe I never was_

_Now we are not an us_

_But a you and a me_

_You have someone else to make your us_

_Someone that isn't me_

_One time there was an us_

_A long time ago_

_Before I said the things you heard_

_A long time ago_

_What I am asking of you_

_Is to be my very best_

_Like we were before _

_We can be again_

_I am not asking you to stay_

_Because I know you can't_

_I am asking you to be the one I counted on_

_To say you'll be my friend_

_-To Betrayal and Friends and Einstein_

_2010_

_She can always count on me….__**whys that**__….I would die for her…__**and you would kill for her i know**__…__**she needed you to be her friend**__…I was…you told Hannah about a privet conversation she had with you …I had to tell Hannah…..__**Why**__….She had a right to know…__**That Bones loves you**__…yes…why….she was my girlfriend…__**did she know the rest**__…rest of what…..__**like that you were going to be the father of Bones' baby**__…she doesn't need to know….__**that you thought you were married to Bren for days**__…__**and you still like the thought of that**__….that's the past…..__**did she know you wanted to give it a shot first .**__… no…...__**Bones didn't tell her either**__…__**you want to know why**__…why….__**because someone she loves once told her 'what happens between us is are's'**__….I get it I was a lousy friend….__**Lousy is nicer than the word I was thinking**__….._

_Am I to see you _

_Standing here _

_Am I to feel you _

_You are near _

_Am I to know you _

_What you've become _

_Am I to tell you _

_The parts of the sum _

_Am I to miss you _

_Cause you were me _

_Am I to tell you _

_What we used to be_

_Am I to share you _

_You with her _

_Am I to believe you _

_That you were sure_

_Am I to hate you _

_Think you scum _

_Am I to loath you _

_What you've become_

_Am I to love you _

_The man I see _

_Am I to love what _

_You used to be_

_Am I to want this _

_Life without you _

_Do I want this _

_To be without you_

_The Place Were I Belong, the One You Took _

_It seams that we have drifted_

_Into lives now are own_

_Yours will be lived with her_

_Mine I live along_

_But nowhere do I feel safer_

_Then tucked beneath your arm_

_In the home you have created for me_

_Where I am free from harm_

_Even though the bad still creeps in_

_To the place were I belong_

_You help me to not be afraid_

_The center must stay strong_

_Nowhere do I get more love_

_Then in the family you built for me_

_Composed not out of genes and blood_

_But friends who love like we_

_I cannot help but love you my friend_

_I do not care if you are scared to hear_

_That I need you in my life_

_Cause friends like you are dear_

_You will not listen to what I have to say_

_Avoiding me like the plague_

_You defend with shortcut answers_

_And reasons that are vague_

_You think that you can bury_

_The turmoil you have within_

_And hide the guilt from prying eyes_

_Until you reason out your sins_

_You think that you can tear me_

_Out of the storybook of your life_

_So you can go on looking_

_For your imaginary wife_

_That if you forget to mention_

_The story of you and me_

_That your past will not be brought out_

_For all to hear and see_

_If the truth of what you've done_

_Dies buried alongside me_

_The pain of loss inside your chest_

_Will simply cease to be_

_-To the place we all belong_

_2010_

_I never lied…__**no**__…..__**it was more emiting the truth**__…that's not lying…__**same difference**__….__**you arrest suspects either way**__….._

_The Things That I Will Do for the Things That Make You Happy_

_Watching as we have drifted_

_With this time we spent apart_

_Seems the year without me_

_Has helped to heal your heart_

_Given time to try_

_Most anything can be mended_

_Sew together, torn apart_

_Straitened or upended_

_Living your life without me_

_Seems the best for you_

_Watching you live it happy_

_Makes me happy too_

_If a friend you call me_

_A friend I think you to_

_I want the best and nonetheless_

_For a friend as dear as you_

_To live your life the fullest_

_Happy threw and threw_

_I will have to contend to live my life_

_To be happy for you too_

_-To those who are happy we are happy_

_2011_

_**You know why she said no to you**__…..why…..__**she didn't think she was good enough to make you happy**__…she's all I ever wanted…..__**and yet you thought you could move on**__…I did…..__**this**__….__**what you're doing now**__….__**this is not moving on**__…shut up…__**o now you're trying to argue with me**__…I'm not arguing…__**good**__…__**because out of the two of use**__…__**your drunk**__…__**and I'm your voice of reason**__…_

_The despair in the drunk_

_Booze is not enigma_

_Or a gentle and social creature_

_Cannot have a mind of its own_

_But serves to be a leachier _

_Left with no will of its own_

_It will serve a purpose throw me_

_Make me bitter and hostile_

_Rash and angry_

_Drive me wild with passion_

_Then let me sit and seethe_

_Left to sit and muck around_

_In a puddle of gluttony_

_Take the being out of my person_

_Drink the marrow from my bone_

_Make me into something ugly_

_And use it as its own_

_-To what we become when we're angry and drunk_

_2011_

_**She loves you enough to forgive you before you've asked forgiveness**__…_

_The Chances worth the Risks_

_Choices you give me  
>To many to choose<br>I know I'll keep picking  
>What's closest to you<br>I am trying my best  
>I can see you're in pain<br>Your heart has been broken  
>Again and again<br>I can tell that you're angry  
>It's easy to see<br>You've got all your anger  
>Directed at me<br>If it's easier for you  
>I can leave you along<br>Till you've got all the problems  
>Fixed in your home<br>She has caused you great pain  
>And so you lass out<br>You think it will help  
>Put an end to your doubt<br>The woman you loved  
>Has crushed your heart<br>And now it just seems  
>That you're falling apart<br>You're angry at her  
>You're angry at me<br>You're blaming the gender  
>Or so it may seem<br>You do not see  
>Why we do not want<br>What you do offer  
>Right on the spot<br>When you asked me  
>To give us a shot<br>To take a gamble  
>On what we got<br>I do not know  
>How you thought I'd reply<br>If I'd be willing  
>To give it a try<br>To risk what we have  
>On what we do not<br>If I'd be willing  
>To give it a shot<br>To risk the future  
>On a dream<br>You were willing  
>Or so it may seem<br>To risk what we have  
>For what we could<br>You would do it  
>I can't say I would<br>So do not sit there  
>Angry at me<br>Cause I wouldn't risk it  
>All on a dream<br>Cause I would not gamble  
>On what we got<br>Afraid to chance it  
>And give us a shot<em>

_-To Chances, what we got and those willing to give us a shot_

_2010_

_**You know who you remind me of when your drunk**__….don't go there….__**Your father**__…don't mention my old man…..__**because when your both drunk you take it out on the one's you love**__…._

He stood up fuming because for the first time since Afghanistan he saw who it was he had become, someone who had been hurt, who was set on hurting others.

He did not want to open another one. He did not want to hear more about the ass he had become. Someone who hurts the ones he loves because they hurt him, but he opened the next one any ways because he needed to hear this. He needed to hear pain he had cause on the one he loves. The things he had done and what she thought in this unadulterated form, that he would never get from simply asking.

He did how ever go grab another beer because constructing criticism is always a little easier to take with a good drunk going.

_The Truth in the things you tell me_

_This truth you tell me_

_Of what must simply be_

_This lye of love forever_

_Lasts eternally_

_I cannot love you tomorrow_

_The way I do today_

_To declare I love you always_

_Would be to simply say_

_You have not changed from last week_

_The way you will the next_

_The truth of how I love you_

_Is simply more complex_

_Since I cannot love you today_

_The way I did the last_

_Because I would be loving somebody_

_Residing in the past_

_I will choose to love you today_

_For simply what you are_

_Not for the dreams to come_

_Residing in the far_

_Since I wish to love you_

_The day preceding this_

_You will have to learn to take my love_

_The way it simply is_

_-To loving day-by-day, week-by-week, year after year_

_2010_

_**You tend to ask to much of people**__….how do I ask to much…__**you always tend to want the one thing they cant give**__…..I only wanted to give us a chance…__**no**__….__**you wanted a definite**__…..…__**30 0r 40 or 50 years**__….…._

_The Reasons for the Faith_

_You have tried to tell me other wise_

_You say you'll never leave_

_I told you someday you'd die_

_You told me to believe_

_That there is a heaven_

_Up above the clouds_

_Were you and I can live forever_

_I have told you this before_

_And so I will again_

_There is no life after this_

_A place where we can spend_

_The rest of our time_

_Free to live again_

_Someday you will dye_

_Just as I will too_

_Our bodies will be buried_

_And that's the only truth_

_Thirty years from then_

_When we are both gone_

_Are body's will be bones_

_For mildew to grow on_

_I now that it is sad_

_But it's the only truth_

_I choose to believe in evidence_

_Things that come with proof_

_You tell me it's a feeling_

_Like when it's going to rain_

_I tell you that's impossible_

_And so you try again_

_You tell me it's a thing_

_We are born to know_

_I ask you how this is_

_You tell me that it's so_

_I shake my head in disbelief_

_You grumble and reply_

_You say that since you love me_

_You have to think it so_

_Because even if we never_

_Really get to know_

_You have to keep believing_

_That there is a place_

_We can go_

_Were we can be together_

_Free to live it so_

_Were we can love forever_

_Without the fear of death_

_Free to stay there_

_Were our souls are kept_

_That if you stop believing_

_There is a place we can go_

_We will never get to learn_

_If it's really so_

_You say it does not matter_

_If I do not believe_

_You have faith for both of us_

_That's all we really need_

_-To Life and Death and those who need to believe_

_2010_

_Bones has never believed in heaven….I don't think she ever will…__**why does she have to believe**__…..she doesn't have to….but were else do we go….__**in the ground**__….that's kind of a bleak out look…__**but you cant prove that its wrong**__…_

_The Truth in the Tyrant_

_The line of good and evil_

_A twist of right and wrong_

_The point in truth is where we stand_

_It's been there all along_

_Here we stand on our side_

_Ready on command_

_To defend ourselves from devastation_

_As we are lead to understand_

_And now we go to line up_

_Toe and toe we stand_

_Staring at the face of evil_

_Weapon in our hand_

_As you chance to gaze up_

_At the man that stares at you_

_You catch an image in his eye_

_Of evil reflected back at you_

_-To everybody who is fighting what they think is evil_

_2011_

_**seems sad that most of the world's differences are over something that can not be proven**__…_

He thought about what Bones had told him. The difference between him a Broadsky is one was good and one was bad. She said all that mattered was were we stand.

_I need to talk to her….__**why**__… I need to talk to her…..about this…this whole god damn mess….and what I found…..__**you mean the necklace**__…yes…..__**NO**__…..why not…__**think about it**__…__**you want to her apartment in the middle of the god damn night to say what**__…__**'Bones I know its late but I found this**__…..__**I broke your poor excuse for a family album**__ …__**I read the contents of your HEART**__…..__**and we need to talk about what you wrote'**__….I have to ask her about it…..__**but you have no right to**__…..__**she did not show you this**__…__**you found it**__…..__**she never gave you permission to read it**__…so…__**so you have no right to question what she wrote**__….its about me…and us…__**do you really want to put her in that place**__…..what place…..__**were she has to explain to you something she herself cannot understand**__…..._

He jumped up and grabbed his coat and sat down on the floor to put on his shoes because he knew he couldn't get them on wale standing without falling over. He began looking for his keys, because it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he was drunk and shouldn't drive or that it was (he looked over at the clock on the stove) 3:27 am and he hadn't slept, or that she would never forgive him and he could never live with that. It didn't matter if he was still angry at god knows what, and she was still to impervious to love him the way she thought she should. He found his keys and was going to talk to her, because that's how they got to this point. Bad decisions and a shit load of luck and right about know he felt he had both.

Just before he walked out he doubled back. He scooped the pictures and beat up halves of locket and put the contents in the pocket of his coat. Then he ripped the flash drive out of his laptop by the chain and slipped it over his head.

He ran down the stairs as fast as a drunk man could without falling. He got into his car and before he thought twice flipped on the sirens, never thinking that maybe a drunk man shouldn't be aloud to drive as fast as he likes.

When he got to Brennen's apartment he was in to much of a hurry to think of how lucky he was, he hit no red lights, no traffic, and even though it was DC he hadn't passed more then a half a dozen cars on the way here.

He got up the stairs only having tripped twice on the way up. He walked down the hall tying to think of which apartment was hers. He was too drunk to remember what the number was. He just knew by instinct how many door he had to pass before he could knock on one. Our brains can only store so much of this knowledge and only if it is being regularly used. That's why he couldn't remember his locker combo from junior year or the kind of ice cream Rebecca liked when she was pregnant, he didn't need to know them anymore so he stopped remembering. He didn't know when the location her apartment had become useless knowledge but he was to drunk to even guess the number and it had been to long to know how many doors to pass by instinct.

He dropped to the ground, brought his knees up to his chest and started banging his head against the wall. Bang. Bang. Bang. After about ten minutes of doing this the door to his left opened and out walked Bones.

"Your drunk aren't you?" she said rubbing her eyes, stating it in a tong that conveyed that this was a regular occurrence. Booth; drunk in her hall way at three something in the morning.

"I'm not a drunk"

"You're drunker then usual"

"That I am bones," he said with a slight chuckle, remembering that they had already had this conversation. "That I am"

She grabbed him under the arms and helped him stand up. She held his waist and walked him in her front door.

"Did I wake you up bones?"

"No you didn't" she said in a serious tone " the phone call from the little old lady next door, telling me that three in the morning was not the appropriate time to be having rough sex with my boyfriend, that's what woke me up."

A quiet and drunken 'Oh' escaped his lips

"Bones is there someone else hear" he said with his face conveying the fear that he had walked in on her having sex, his brain being to drunk to get what she was saying.

"No Booth it's just us" she said in a calm reassuring way.

Another thing to add to the list of things he hates. How she always seams to be calm and reassuring when he was scared shit.

"Did you drive hear Booth" she said still using that calm albeit slightly pissed tone.

"Yeah" he said as quietly as he could, feeling guilty.

"You know you're staying now, right" she said still silently pissed and slightly calm, or was that sleepy. He was really to drunk to tell.

"I know" he said the way a kid would if they were guilty of breaking something.

She walked him over to the couch, and set him down. Then reach down to take off his shoes.

"Why you here Booth" she asked untying his shoes.

"I don't know why" he said resting his head on the back of the couch.

"You drove here drunk, and you don't even know why you came" she said slightly conveying sarcasm. A trait he did not know she possessed.

"I'm just," he said "just angry"

"At whom" she asked

"At you" he admitted

"I figured, I knew you where lying before." She admitted

"Know how did you know that?" he demanded with a snarky smile. "You can't tell jack shit about people."

"That's true about people," she looked him in the eye, stopping what she was doing. "Your not people."

She was done with taking off his shoes and got up to get him a blanket from her room. He jumped off the couch and went after her.

"Do you know that I'm angry at you?" he said in a slightly snotty tone

"Yes I believe we've already established that," she said walking over to her closet to grab a spare blanket.

"Do you know that I hate you?" he said with an even more snotty tone.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him clearly hurt by what he said.

"Why" she whispered trying not to cry. Her tone clearly lost on him.

"Because Bones, because you're you." He spat out angrily. She looked at him shocked and still hurt.

"Who else am I supposed to be?" she asked clearly shocked that he would want her to be anybody she's not.

"Somebody" he stumbled over the words. "Somebody I could get over."

She looked at him confused trying to grasp what he was trying to tell her.

"Someone who wasn't the slandered, because no one is ever good enough when compared to you Bones. No one is as smart, or clueless, or cutie, "he started up like he was going to go on for a while. "They aren't pretty enough, or they aren't as loving, because bones what ever you say you are the most loving person I know. Everyone else doesn't even hold a candle to you, they either aren't as dedicated, or they aren't as brilliant. They don't like my son. They don't understand me, because there are things that I've told you that I have never ever said to anybody else. Why, because you never judge me a neither thing in which they don't compare. That's why I hate you Bones, because you came into my life, rooted yourself into my brain and became the fucking standered," He was yelling by this point. "And it's your fault that I can never just be happy because nothing is ever good enough anymore.

At the change of wind

I could not find

My shelter rock

To hide behind

So I face the winds

Of trechered past

Until the truth

was said at last

There its done

You told me of

A bitter love

I stole you from

A chance at peace

You could not find

with the ghost of me

still on your mind

A chance for more

You could not find

If your view of me

Remained too kind

But if I were less

Then everything

Someone else

Could surly bring

The chance at peace

You wished to find

To help decive

Your haunted mind

He stopped now and as he tried to catch his breath he looked at her and saw how angry she was. She looked like she was going to hit someone any second. Sure enough she stepped forward and shoved him back into the wall, causing a picture she had of the two off them, to fall of the wall and the glass to shatter covering the surrounding floor. Not caring or not noticing that the glass was there she took the remaining steps to get to Booth. As she reached up to shove him again he grabbed her hands before she got another opportunity to karate kick his ass through the wall.

"You think you're the only one who's fucking angry," she shouted in his face. "Because I'm angry I have you for a partner, cause before I met you I was happy, I may not have been, but I thought I was. Ignorance's is bliss, well I was ignorant and I liked it that way, things were simpler. I didn't have to deal with stuff, because I never let it get to me. I never had to be strong. Now I feel love and pain and all the rest of these horrible emotions that you told me were so necisary to life, and you know what. Seven years ago if someone was standing here in my own house, drunk at three in the morning whining about how I'm out to ruin their lives. I would have thought 'I don't need this' and thrown their ass out, but it wasn't until I met you that I wouldn't have even considered standing here and yelling back, because I actually give a rats ass about the person standing in front of me.

After she finished she dropped her gaze to his chest and saw the chain and flash drive that she hadn't been able to find earlier. She looked up at him and saw the shocked look on his face. He was still holding her hands out in front of her. She shook off his hands and he let go. She reached up and ran her hands up his neck tears forming in her eyes. She slowly ran her hands back down his neck and rested them on his chest a second, before reaching up and ripping the chain of his neck. She looked at it throw her tear filled eyes then back up at him. Holding the broken necklace against her chest she swiftly walked around the bed and out of the room, her bloody foot prints leading the way.

He stood there for a second before his drunk and disoriented self had registered that she had left. Walking out into the living room he saw splotches of blood leading to the bathroom. He walked over and raised his hand to the door but stopped before nocking. Dropping his head down to stair at the floor he saw the smeared blood and figured he had hurt her enough. He walked across the living room and grabbed his shoes. Shuffling in drunken and socked feet he walked to the door and started to open it but before leaving he doubled back and saw a note pad resting on her kitchen counter. He walked over to write a note saying that he got a cab. She didn't kneed to worry, if she even cared anymore

When he picked up the notebook he saw that she had already written something.

_The half's of The Whole_

_To say we are partners_

_Two halves to make a whole_

_Could have lived with out the other_

_But choosing to keep hold_

_We're lying when we're partners_

_In truth a part of me_

_Tells you how you can become_

_The part in which I need_

_To live with out the other_

_Half to my whole_

_Part bestrode on you_

_Or was it that you stole_

_To live like a heart_

_Kept inside a chest_

_Devoid of some chamber_

_Left to keep at rest_

_Without you to live_

_The half of me must dye_

_Without the other half to my whole_

_I do not tempt to try_

_When I asked for strength_

_What I meant to do_

_To get back what I'd lost_

_The half of me is you_

_The other half to my whole_

_What you give to me_

_The things I lack in my half_

_The other one I need_

_If you'll give me strength_

_The strength to be with you_

_I will give you back your peace_

_A piece of me is you_

_-To our other half's_

_2011_

He dropped his shoes and started for the bathroom, because it didn't matter. It didn't matter that she was mad and he was angry, or that she hurt him and he hurt her. It didn't matter if they fucked up in the past or what they said or what they meant. He realized that he could either walk out that door and miss her for the rest of his life, or he could turn around and make this work. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door because it would always come back to this. It was her or nobody.

He knocked on the door a couple more times, before he realized she wasn't going to answer.

"Bones, unlock the door please!" he said softly, just above a whisper. He was about to ask again when he heard the lock click.

She stood in the doorway with her eyes and checks swelled from crying. She was wearing the same thing she went to bed in a white tank top and sleeper shorts with skeletons dancing on them. The same ones he got her for Christmas. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony that was in a loosing battle to keep her messy hair contained. Her bangs were wet and plastered to the side of her face, all the way from her checks to her neck. Her feet complimented by a pair of blood soaked socks. He looked at her and once again was reminded why she was it and this was worth it.

She looked at him from just inside the door and saw what she always saw. Yes he was drunk and had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was wearing his coat and no shoes, chapped checks that looked like he had lost it more than once tonight. He had aged and made mistakes and took a few to many gambles, but herehe was. He was here standing in her living room at three in the morning because she needed him. That's all it came down to.

You hate me cause you love me

What kind of love is that

To loth the one you hold above

The bitter crap you spat

But if I try to get it

The way you think of me

I look at you staring back

The twisted truth I see

To love or hate a person

Is not a choice to make

Picking one – far but none

Sides are not to take

If you care enough to hate me

For what I do to you

You must have feelings strong enough

To feel love for me too

He took a step forward and grabbed her hand and led her back into the bathroom. He dropped the lid on the toilet and told her to sit down. Then he sat on the edge of the tub and pealed off her soaked socks and began picking glass out of her feet.

"You know I love you," he mumbled "right"

"How can you love me when you say you hate me," she said "and claim I ruined your life?"

"The two aren't mutually exclusive, bones" he stated "and you never ruined my life, you just made it harder to live without you."

"Is this drunk Booth or regular Booth that's speaking now?" she asked in a shockingly serious tone.

He laughed "The two aren't mutually exclusive;" he looked up at her "besides I once herd that being drunk just makes us more honest."

She looked down at his lap were her cut up feet lay "why did you read the stuff I wrote."

"I don't know Bones, scientific curiosity. He reached out to touch her chin and brought her eyes back up to his level. "I just started reading and then I couldn't stop, He continued to pick the glass out of her feet. It was quickly becoming obvious as to the degree of damage.

"And then that voice kept telling me what an ass I'd been so I kept reading more to try to understand what you were thinking. Which as we both know is a very hard thing to do." On the last part he looked up and smiled at her, she was looking at him like she didn't get what he was saying. So he got to admire the cutie way her forehead wrinkled its self to try to grasp a concept.

"When you say 'that voice' are you referring to cartoon babies or old war buddies?" she said as calmly as she could. That line of confusion was still painted to her face, but he could also see the pigment of her irises darkening with worry.

He smiled to try and be reassuring "Not those voices bones, the little guy on my shoulder."

With this she looked even more worried, and he realized he had to rephrase that.

"You know my voice of reason," he said

"Your voice of reason talks to you, that seems strange," she said in amusement.

"Ya, says the women whose voice of reason had her convinced for three days that she was one of our murder victims." He huffed in amusement, lowering his gaze back down to her feet. "And I'm the strange one" he mumbled under his breath

"I heard that" she snarled

He looked back up at her with a playing dumb expression. "Heard what"

"That you think I'm the strange one," she said not understanding his confusion.

"Look Bones," he said trying to change the subject. "I know you don't want to hear this but I think your going to knead stitches."

"I don't think so Booth," she said in a dismissive tone.

"Well" he said in amusement. "Would the good doctor like to come down here and give us a second opinion?"

She bent her foot up to examine it then did the same with the other one. He stood up and discarded of the shards of glass.

"uugggggggggg" she whispered under her breath.

"Ya my sentiments exactly" he agreed. Bending down to her level, he crotched next to the toilet. "Look Bones it'll be okay, I'll go call us a cab so I don't drive and we'll go get you all stitched up and good as new."

With that last thought he jumped up and walked out into the hall to get two towels out of the closet to wrap her feet in.

"Ya, Booth but how am I supposed to walk" she yelled from her perch.

He walked back into the bathroom with his shoes on and began to wrap her feet.

"No problem Bones I'll just carry you" he said finishing wrapping her feet. Before she had time to protest he scooped her up and was carrying her out of the bathroom.

"No Booth put me down" she struggled "this isn't good for your back"

"I'll just get you to readjust it later." He said

"Booth, how many times do I have to tell you?" She huffed in frustration. "The human vertebrae are not like Legos, you can't just snap them back together when ever you want.

At this he broke into laughter. "How do you know what Legos are?"

"I bought some to for the baby," she said. "Apparently Angela is not immediately concerned with what the age requirement is. I tried to explain the potential chocking hazards of Legos on small infant.

Booth smiled "and what did Angela say?"

"She just smiled at me real big and told me I'll be a great aunt." Bones said, "I don't see how that is relevant, but I mean of course I would never let my niece or nephew choke to death.

Booths smile grew ten fold "of course you wouldn't"

When they got down to the front of the building the cab driver saw Booth caring her and got out and opened the door for him. Mumbling his thanks he set Bones down in the seat then ran around and got in on the other side. Once in the cab driver asked were they were going and when they said the hospital. The whole caring thing made a lot more sense.

When they got to the hospital Booth carried her in earning him a couple wishful stares form the women of the on call staff. Setting her down in a waiting room chair he went up to the reception desk.

"Hello, my friend got her feet all cut up and I think she needs stitches" Booth said in his most polite voice trying to make it seem like he wasn't as drunk as he actually was.

"Ok I'll need you to fill this out and then wait over there" she said in a clearly rehearsed speech.

Booth looked around the empty waiting room. "Cant she just go in now and I'll fill this out latter"

"We are very busy at the moment sir," she said in another clearly rehearsed speech. Forces half split between him and the people magazine she was reading.

"Ok" he said not really caring how sarcastic he sounded. "Do you know when that will be?"

"Any second now sir" she repeated

"Is that like in regular seconds or like when you're on line with teck support and they tell you it'll be a second" he stated using quotation marks around 'a second'.

Earning him the undivided attention of the receptionist who was giving him one of the colds looks he had ever seen. He tried to give her a charm smile but seeing as that failed miserably he decided to retreat.

"Ok well we'll be right over there." He said making a quick escape.

When he got back over to Brennen she was biting her bottom lip to keep from bursting out laughter.

"So I take it you heard," he said

"Did you try the charm smile?" she said with an ear splitting smile plastered to her face.

"Yes" he said clearly not amused.

"And I didn't work" she questioned faking shock.

"Ya, very funny he said, "now help me fill this out."

"Name, I know that. Date of birth, I know that." He said listing this off more to him self than anybody. "Any recent illnesses… _no_… Any allergies…_no_…"

"Booth don't you think I should be filling that out, after all it's for me." She protested.

"Fine Bones, do you have any allergies I am not aware of?" He said looking smug.

"No" she said clearly not amused.

"Do you have any STD's?" he said feeling uncomfortable with asking the question.

"I get regularly tested," she answered. "And no." she finished looking over at him.

"Are you currently pregnant?" He said in a nervous way.

"Pregnancy requires sex," she blatantly stated. "So no."

He tried to hide the smile that was forming, but failed miserably.

"I may be injured," she gave him a death stare. "But I am still able kick your ass."

"Hey I didn't say anything," he said putting his hands up in protest.

"Next question," she demanded

He froze when he saw the next question. So he just filled it out.

"Booth you didn't ask me," she complained, looking over at the clipboard. "And how do you know when I menstruate.

He huffed and shrugged.

"Booth" she said getting a little louder

"Fine" he said barely above a whisper. "Don't take this the wrong way but," he staled

"But what" she demanded just as loud as before

"But when you're PMSing" he paused "you get mean"

"I do not!" she shouted

"Yes, yes you do," he retorted. "I have seen you make internes cry before."

"So now it's my fault the internes can't handle constructive criticism"

"Constructive criticism my ass" he mumbled under his breath

She looked him in the eye with a hit of announce and what on anybody else would have been embarrassment.

"Clearly we spend way to much time together." She stated

"Well that's debatable" he retorted.

"I love this one!" he laughed. "You know after max taught him that, he went to Rebecca's and got her to buy him Coke and Menots.

"Why would she do that," she asked in disbelief. "Didn't she realize the potential mess that could create?

They were lying back in the waiting room chairs. Booth with his legs stretched out in front of him and Bones with her towel wrapped legs dangling over the arm of her chair. With her back leaning against Booth and his coat tucked behind her to keep the armrest from digging in to her back. They were looking at the photos Booth had fished out of his coat pocket, namely the one of Parker and Max at science camp.

"Becces wasn't that kind of kid Bones." He laughed. "She didn't know you could blow up a bottle of coke." He continued. "So she buys him his Coke and Mentos and then when he's alone in his room later that night." Booth rolls back laughing. "She was so pissed when she found out. He told her Max taught him. When she asked him who Max was he mentioned the Jeffersonian." Booth stopped laughing and looked at her. "Can you believe she blamed me? I mean really who gives a seven year old Mentos and Coke.

Bones tried to stifle a chuckle by pinching her lips together in the innocent way she did in the car when they were making fun of the polygamist victim. "Someone who spends a week on a latter wiping coke of the ceiling." With this Booth continued his laughter.

"You can go in to see the doctor now" the nurse said in a tired tone.

These people had been sitting in her waiting room for three hour. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago, stretched back in his chair with her still leaning on him and the armrest. She had stopped swinging her feet as she had been before, probably just because of pure exhaustion. She fell asleep leaning on him about a half an hour ago. They must have been boyfriend and girlfriend from the way they looked. They both were snuggled into the other and after she thought he was asleep, she took his arm that was pinned between her and the back of the chair, and brought it up to rap around her stomach, and rolled over as much as she could in the chair so that she was snuggled into his shoulder. He was not completely out yet as the receptionist saw the corners of his mouth turn up after she had gotten comfortable.

"AHEM" she said in a loud but polite voice that stirred Booths attention. He cracked his eyes open and winced at the dull hospital lighting of the waiting area. It was evident that he was hung-over, and had not had a good sleep on the stiff chairs. "The doctor can see you now" Confusion was evident on his face as he stared back at her. He kept looking at her, willing himself to remember why he had come to be in an emergency room at seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. She tried once more, obviously not caring about the plight of the hung-over man that had wise assed her upon arrival. "The doctor can see HER now" she said in a loud tone to convey the meaning of what she was saying, pointing to the women in the chair next to him. The still confused man turned his head in the direction she was pointing still seeing nothing, until he dropped his gaze to the lump rolled up in the chair beside him. Surprise dawned on his face masking the prier confusion.

"Bones" he asked in a sleepy drogue voice. She grumbled in her sleep and turned slightly holding his arm and bringing it with her. Seeing that it was indeed her, he stood up removing his arm for her grasp, which earned him a whimper of protest and stretched his back leaving the echoing sound of vertebra cracking that filled the waiting room.

"Babe you got to get up now," he stated while he twisted to the side to continue stretching.

She mumbled something and rolled over to face the back of the chair with the sleeve of his coat curling around her waist as a poor substitute for the warm arm that was there seconds ago.

"Ya, I didn't catch that" he replied bending down next to her. He rubbed his hand on her shoulder to try to get her to wake up.

"I said" she flipped over so that she was now facing him and had his hand pinned under her back. "Don't call me babe"

"You used to say that about me calling you Bones" he explained. He thought that she could adjust like she did before. Now, to think of not calling her Bones makes him sad. If there could be a day were he could call her Babe, because that's what he'd always had called her, where it would seem foreign not to, he wanted to strive to reach that day.

She rolled back over releasing his hand and snuggled into his coat. "Fine you pick; Babe or Bones." She grumbled.

"Ok Babe" he responded using his hand on her shoulder and a hand under her knees to scup her up of the chair. Carrying her back to get her feet stitched up and get the hell out of here.

She leaned into him as he carried her back to the room. "I don't understand why women like to be called by endearments." She started "I mean they're all names based off sweets or feeble helpless creature, baby, princes, sweetie pie, honey, sugar, pumpkin."

"You let Angela call you Sweetie" he retorted setting her down on a check up table.

"That's different," she said trying to make up an excuse, while scooting further on to the table

"How's that any different" he combated.

The nurse walked in carrying sterile thread and needles to sew up the lacerations on her feet. He didn't catch the begging or even the middle of the conversation but the way they were arguing so passionately, like it was a great debate about a much more important subject, he felt compelled to listen.

"You let her call you Agent Studly" she observed, "How is that any different"

The male nurse chuckled at the woman's comment. He liked the sound of this Angela woman. All laughter in the room ceased after Booth gave the man a cold stare.

'Agent Studly, is that Agent -I'm aloud to carry a gun- Studly'. The man thought it better not to ask.

"Hello, can I get some help over here?" Brennen asked sarcastically, waving from her seat on the check up table. "My feet are sliced to hell, I've been hear so three hours and I want to go home and sleep."

The man pulled up a chair and brought one of her feet up to rest on his leg while he administered a local anesthetic. "You guys have been here three hours," he said trying to make friendly conversation.

"Yes we got here at four and haven't seen anyone else in the waiting room." Brennen explained.

He set down her leg and got up to retrieve the suturing thread from its place on the counter. He was concentrating on her foot administering the numbing agent. "You pissed of Marlene, didn't you?" He asked still looking at her feet, as if everything suddenly made sense.

Whose Marlene?" Booth asked while trying to rub the fatigue from his face.

"She the lady that's working the front desk tonight." he explained while removing the syringe from her foot. He got up to get the needle to start closing off her lacerations and noticed Booth had taken residence in the chair stationed in the corner of the room. Booth had his hands resting on his head while he stared at the floor like it had a great work of art painted across it.

"What's that got to do with anything." Bones asked confused as to why he would ask such an irrelevant question. He picked up her foot again and started to close off the first gouge. Booth looked away feeling nauseated by the site of someone sewing up his Bones like a pincushion.

"God Bones," Booth stammered in between bought of nausea. "How can you stand to look at that when it's your own foot? The nurse began closing up the last slice in that particular foot, wile Bones looked on in fascination, straining to see better, as the lacerations were on the under side of her foot.

"Booth it's my profession to deal with the human body." She gave him a confused look. "You should know that better than anybody," she said returning her attention back to her feet.

"No, you do bones" he retorted looking back up to argue. "Cam does flesh." He stated standing up from his chair to move closer

"That doesn't mean I am squeamish when it comes to flesh." She protested now looking him in the eye. He had moved closer by now and was standing behind the man who was still trying to sew her feet.

He was almost done with the second foot but found it hard to focus with these two arguing. He was literally in the middle of the conversation that was rapidly heating up. He found it hard to continue, as he was fascinated by the way they went at each other. They didn't seem to get angry or hostile like one normally would be in an argument. He didn't think this could even be classified as and argument. In arguments there are two sides struggling to be chosen as the best. They did not seem to care if their point was valid or if the other ones point was incorrect. They were arguing to argue. To 'what up' the other not to support their claim but to see the other become more passionate in arguing there side. To get to stare at each other in a way that would only be excusable if you were angrying a point that you thought was a matter of utmost importance. This was no mere argument. No this was eye sex. He turned his attention back to the matter at hand because he wanted to finish and get out from in between them before it turned into real sex.

"But its not a dead body Bones" he argued, "It's a living breathing foot and it's connected to you" he said emphasizing his point by reaching out and grabbing her ankle. She felt something. Not because she could feel the heat from his warm palm, as she could not, or because she could feel the way he tightened his grasp in a caring and protective matter, because she could not. She was very numbed for the knee down, and if she hadn't been looking at him she would have never known.

The thing that got her was that she was alive. By scientific observation, and deductive reasoning she had deduced long ago that she was what they called alive. She was a talking, breathing, living thing. By all measures of science she was alive. The one thing she didn't know was if she was living. If she was going to live her life she had to do things. Things she could look back on and remember that would stand out as moments. Waking up, going to work, studying skeletons, going home (along), going to bed (along) those were the things that made her alive, and the fact that she continued to do them that is what kept her alive, but any animal could do that wake, work, rest. She wanted there to be things that stood out, moments to remember. So she set out on her grand experiment of sorts. She would live her life so she had something to live for. She would learn new things and met knew people. Booth was the first person who- when he said she was alive -she believed him, because here she was, in a hospital at 7 in the morning, getting her feet sewn back together. He was drunk, 'now he's hung-over' she thought. She is still tired. He was angry, she was mad. This she would remember.

She kept her gaze on her feet, her forehead was wrinkled in such a way that it was completely obvious to him that she was thinking, and thinking hard from the way she was grinding her teeth over her bottom lip.

"Bones, earth to Bones" he said waving a hand in front of her.

She looked at him and realized he was still standing in front of her, invested in wining this argument. When she opened her mouth to speak her lip showed how red and swollen it was from her concentration.

"Feet cannot breath," she stated looking at him like he had sneaked up on her. A smile appeared on his face. He thought it was cutie the way she could loose focus like that. Staring into space like a child in wonder, and then be startled back to reality by the realization that he was right next to her, talking. Her usual Bonesy answer that used to annoy, but now amused him.

"I know Bones" he said his face gushing admiration as opposed to the serious expression she had dawned.

"Good Booth, because I would expect you to posses such trivial knowledge. I mean after all," she drowned on in her extended speak about the specific parts of the feet, not noticing that the nurse had finished his work and was having Booth sign one final thing.

"Ok" the nurse stared interrupting Brennen's speech to give care instructions. "Obviously" he drew out in a mocking tone directed at Brennen. "You know to keep it clean."

"Well of course I know that" she retorted looking at the nurse like he was an idiot.

The nurse gave a small chuckle. "Of course you would" he mumbled.

Booth gave him a simple look but that was all that was needed to say 'don't make fun of her'.

"Ok" the man continued, moving to pick up the sterile packaging. "I would get you a chair but I suspect your boyfriend would rather carry you out himself." This comment was said to Brennen but was obviously directed at Booth.

"We're not dating" Brennen retorted confused at the mistake, looking at the man like he was way off in suggesting it.

"No we're just partners." Booth stated in a tone that displayed no conviction. Not even bothering to remove his hands and look up, from the chair in which he once again took residency. He was fighting a milder bought of nausea at the moment, but being hung-over, nausea of any kind was never good.

Looking over the scene in front of him one more time the man laughed. "Ya ok just partners" he said leaving the room and closing the door.

Once the door was closed Brennen turned to Booth. Why don't they believe us when we say that?

Booth clapped his hands to his leg and stood up surprisingly quick for a man severely hung-over. "I don't know Bones," he said moving to grab his coat off the back of the chair. He went and rapped it around Brennen helping her get her arms through the holes, in a over protective jester that for once, she didn't call him on.

"I don't know," he said as he put her arms around his neck to bend forward and scup her up. " I do know," he mentioned walking towards the door carrying her. "That they have never believed us, so I don't think they'll start now. She let go of his neck and reached to open the knob, and once they were walking back down the hall to the lobby she put her hand back around his neck and leaned into his chest.

"Bones" he said wile walking to her door. She looked up at him with a smile on her face shockingly comfortable to be held by him in this way.

"Yes Booth" she said tipping her head to look up at him. Using the best serious expression she could muster at the moment, being to over come by sleep to try any better.

His face twisted in a contortion of pain. Trying to hide the scrunched painful look on his face he continued. "Bones; its bad when my back makes a weird cracking noise, right?"

Her face turned serious as she took in his expression. "Yes Booth" she shouted unreasonably loud considering she was less then a foot from him. "That's really bad" she twisted and moving in his arms to try to get him to let her go. "Put me down Booth" she protested as he held on to her, tightening his grip.

"No Bones we're almost there" he complained. "I'm fine"

"NO BOOTH" she shouted once more "You are most defiantly not fine, you are agitating your dislocated disk. "PUT- ME- DOWN" she practically yelled in his ear as she tried to stand.

"Stop fidgeting Bones" he stated trying to keep his hold on her. "You're going to make me drop you"

"LET- GO- OF- ME- BOOTH" she shouted loud enough to inform the whole floor that they were out in the hall.

"N-O" he shouted back just as loud, completely oblivious to the fact that someone had put a rug in the hall sometime when he either wasn't around or was to drunk to notice.

So he fell flat on his face, landing nose deep in Bones breasts. A fact he would have been more concerned with if not for the excruciating sensations being driven up and down his spin.

"Booth can you get up" she gasped. "You're crushing me" She wiggled trying to get out but figured she would need him to move first.

"O god Bones I think I broke my back" he said in a whimpered plea. The sound mostly muffled out.

It was at this moment when the little old lady next door decided to make an appearance. Opening her door she pushed her walker out in front of her keeping the door open while she leaned her head out. Her noticeable head of white old-lady style curls peaking out the door above her shoulders

"You two okay out there" she asked in a concerned sweet voice one would associate with their grandmother.

"Yay Mrs. Nelson," Brennen said in a huffed breath of air. "We're good"

"Owwww" she said in the distinguished way you do to convey doubt, dragging out the syllables in amusement. "Did you fall?" she asked, with an expression on her aged face that was both trying to smile and look innocent and clueless at the same time.

Booth by this pion had managed to turn his head, scooting down slightly so that his head now faced sideways and rested on her stomach. He was still making little whimper like noices trying to stifle the pain.

"Yes" she said in her clinical Bones way. "He tripped on the rug and hurt his back"

"Owwww" she said once again. "Would you like we to call the super" trying to stifle a chuckle.

"NO" she practically yelled out. "No I'll get him up myself"

"Ok you do that deary," she laughed walking back to the door. "You two have fun" with that last comment she turned back and closed her door.

Bones started to scoot out from beneath him, earning her gasps of protest the entire way.

"You can't get me up by your self Bones" he squealed in child like protest.

"I've done it before." She stated standing up to stretch her back and make sure she hadn't injured herself on impact. When she stood up the burning discomfort reminded her of her stitched up feet, which up till now had bean under the effect of a numbing agent. "Besides I don't want to call the super" she said getting back on her knees to help him up, a small shy escaping her, do to the release of pressure on her feet "he gives me the creeps." She responded with a shutter of her shoulders and neck to convey how she felt about him. A colloquial jester she had learned from Angela but was not using correctly.

"Forgive me Bones," he snarked. "I would laugh if I could"

"O stop being a drama a queen" she said

He mouth dropped open in insult. "How do you even know what that means?"

"Never mind that" she staled. "Can you get up or no?"

"I can't get up I'm broken" he told her like a little child, turning his head to look away from her.

She bent down so she was on all fours and lowered down to ground level. An inch away from his ear she spoke to him. "Broken my ass"

With out looking her way he wined "its true"

She leaned back up on her knees and then sat back on her legs. "Ya well I'll be the judge of that." It was in that second that panic froze Booths face. He wasn't going to tell her but, elevator conversations aside, that had to be down right the hottest, least Brennen like thing she had ever said to him. He was beginning to wonder why he hadn't been noticing more of these changes lately, the swearing, the attempts at jokes and innuendo. This was not the same Bones he had left at the airport a year ago. The one who did not say words like fuck and shit, but instead made you just as uncomfortable with her clinical talk of sexual intercourse, and fecal matter.

While he had been pondering quietly to himself she had moved into action. Rested on her knees supporting her balance with one hand on Booths side and leaned forward and touched his back.

Ever muscle in Booth froze in that moment. He now realized what she meant, as she stared at the base of his skull and slowly worked her fingers down his spin checking him vertebra by vertebra.

He would have said it was the best feeling in the world, that is if it wasn't for his back. She finished checking him reaching the end of his tailbone.

"You are most certainly not broken Booth." She informed siting back on the floor cross-legged.

"Are you sure about that Bones?" he questioned, "because I sure as hell feel like I broke something."

"Damnit Booth" she said getting angry with him insinuating she didn't know what she was talking about. "I went to collage for eight years," she explained, leaning down so she was once again at his level. He had turned his head back in her direction while she was yelling and know she was looking him in the eye. "And do you know what I went for" she asked in insult. He looked at her and how angry she was and decided it best not to answer. She looked at him again with a shocked stair. "Well do you?" she repeated just as insulting the second time.

"You went to college to study anthropology" he defended.

"You are correct," she stated siting back up on her legs. "I studied bones, I work with bones." Stopping to think of another. "My name is bones!"

"Your name is bones, so what's your point!" he snarked back in too much pain to care about the point she was trying to make.

"So" she said tipping down to look him in the eye. She was more of leaning upside down as her hair fell back at peculiar angles from her head. "My point is that I am the best in my field, so if I tell you you're fine you better take it to heart. The last part she accentuated with a smile to let him know she wasn't really angry.

'No' he thought to himself. 'This is defiantly not the same Bones I left back at the airport.'

She tipped back up and dropped to the ground with her legs crossed and arms folded waiting for him to make the first move. He brought his arms out in front of him and placed them on the floor, grunting as he struggled to push himself off the ground. When he barely had himself an inch and a half of the ground, he felt a pair of hands grabbing him under the arms and helping him to rise off of the floor. As soon as he was leaning on his knees she rapped her arms around his waist and helped bring him to a standing position. As soon as she could feel he got his balance she let go of him just long enough to duck under his shoulder and rescuer her arms around his waist leading him to her front door. Which they had left unlocked in their hurry to get to the hospital.

Her feet were burning beyond belief but she either was doing a good job at hiding it or he wasn't letting on. She knew there was a possibility of reopening her stitches, but didn't see another viable option.

"Thanks Bones" he said as she lead him to the couch and sat him down, this time only earning a fraction of the whimpered protest from Booth.

"I don't believe in helping people when they can do something themselves." She responded turning and walking to the door to hang up her coat- technically his coat. "But obviously I couldn't leave you in the hall."

"Jeez, thanks Bones." He snarked. "Did you learn that bit of wisdom from your dad?"

Walking to the kitchen she opened the freezer and started cracking ice cubes out of the trays. "Say what you will about my father, god knows I have. She stated grabbing a couple of plastic bags. "But I never thought I was going to get anything handed to me.

"Sounds to me like a bad way to raise a child is all I'm saying." He commented putting his hands up in protest, and then quickly lowering them back down with a grunt, as the stain was to great on his back.

She walked over to where he was siting and dropped onto the couch next to him. Earning herself another grunt of protest at the way the couch shifted beneath him. She took one of the bags she had filled with ice and tucked it behind his back. Letting the shocking cold deal with his twisted muscles.

"I suppose you're right." She admitted leaning forward to place a bag of ice on her feet which were resting out in front of her on the coffee table. He turned to look at her shocked by her admission. Had he really just won that argument? "Although" she continued…_Nope…. to good to be true_…. "I think that the ultimate goal would be to raise functioning members of society," she clarified. "Not children."

"Fine I concede to your almighty wisdom." He mocked throwing his arms back up in the air and quickly pulling them down again. She stared at him. Trying to understand where that had come from.

"Your still a little drunk aren't you." She said raising her eyebrow to question him.

He looked at her with a serious albeit slightly hazy expression. "I think I'm in that special place were I am too sober to be considered drunk, and too drunk to be considered sober."

She looked back away from him as if to ponder the possibility of what he was saying. "I don't believe such a place exists." She told him looking back at him with an unmistakably serious expression dawning her features. He chuckled a little at her confusion, happy to see that the confused clueless bones hadn't left him completely.

"No bones," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and turning to look at the blank wall in front of him. "But what a world it would be if it did." She turned her head to look at him and smiled at his quirky antics dropping her head to rest on his shoulder as they continued to stair at the wall that held absolutely nothing of interest.

They sat like that for what could have been considered hour but in all reality was more likely a couple of minutes.

"Bones what happened before" he asked looking over at her.

"What do you mean what happened" she looked at him puzzled. "Were you really that drunk that you don't remember the events of last night?"

"No I remember Bones" he cast with a slit chuckle turning his attention back to the wall in front of him. He squirmed in his seat the way an impatient child would until he blurted out "why"

"Why what" she asked looking over him while he continued to face the wall

"Why did it happen?" he asked again rewording it.

She scouted in even closer to nestle in his side, while holding on to the arm that was draped across her shoulder.

"I don't know Booth." She exhaled with a surge. He turned to look at her and saw her turn her head up and flash him a charm smile. Something he thought he'd die before he ever saw. Then she proceeded to look back at the wall and say the following words witch summed it up better then he could. "Because Booth." She stammered slightly before exhaling the breath she had been holding, "because you're you, I'm me, together we're sweetie and Agent Studly, you're the heart, I'm the brains, sugar is sweet, the world turns, and shit happens."

He turned to look at her with a smile on his face. She was looking down at the floor unwilling to bring her eyes to his level. She had let go of his arm after she said it. Embarrassed that she- a best selling author with three doctorates- had used the phrase 'shit happens'. He brought his gaze back to the wall and used the arm closest to her to wrap around her and pull her into his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his on hers. They sat there and looked at the spot on the wall were her TV would be, if she ever decided to take it out of the closet.


End file.
